Mi Perseo
by eos nicte
Summary: Como cada noche George Weasley fue a alimentar a su mascota, que vivía en el bosque prohibido. En medio del camino se encontrará a Luna y será así cómo conozca su secreto.Y esto no sólo era arriesgado por tener que entrar en el bosque, sino porque los aelthrig eran criaturas peligrosas que habían terminado con la vida de muchos magos.


_Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes aquí mencionados (exceptuando a Perseo, mi Perseo), al igual que el mundo de Hogwarts pertenecen a J.K. Rowling No copyright infringement intended.__

__N/A: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".___

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mi Perseo<strong>

George Weasley tenía un secreto. Él no era sólo el bromista que todos conocían, ni vivía las 24 horas del día pegado a Fred, ni era un simple gamberro que no se tomaba nada en serio. No señor. Cada noche, él, George Weasley, salía a alimentar a un aelthrig que vivía en el bosque prohibido. Y esto no sólo era arriesgado por tener que entrar en el bosque, sino porque los aelthrig eran criaturas peligrosas que habían terminado con la vida de muchos magos.

Como cada noche ese 23 de octubre, tras escuchar los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación, George se deslizó fuera de su cama con discreción, se puso unos calcetines (que apenas tenían un par de agujeros), su túnica y el mapa del merodeador. Tan sigilosamente como pudo salió de la habitación con los zapatos en la mano, atravesó la sala común de su casa y bajó hasta la entrada del castillo. Se calzó y desde ahí avanzó cauteloso por las sombras, medio oculto por su túnica. Tomó el camino al bosque prohibido pero, al pasar al lado de la laguna, vio una silueta y se ocultó detrás de un arbusto. Una noche de luna llena y tan cerca del bosque prohibido era mejor andarse con cuidado. La figura en cuestión no parecía extremadamente grande ni se movía a gran velocidad. De hecho, tenía el tamaño de una persona normal. George examinó a la persona con detenimiento, debía descubrir si era algún profesor o era alguien peligroso. Respiró aliviado, por lo que veía se trataba de Luna Lovegood. Rió suavemente, Luna siempre tan inconsciente.

George salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ella, que tenía la vista clavada en la laguna al tiempo que hundía sus pies descalzos en la tierra.

─Luna, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? ─preguntó sobresaltando a la chica.

─Eh… Bueno, esperaba ver al calamar gigante. Dicen que las noches de luna llena es más fácil verlo. ─murmuró Luna sin apartar la vista del agua. Temblaba ligeramente pues la temperatura al borde de la laguna era algo fría.

─No puedes quedarte aquí, Luna. Es muy tarde y este sitio no es seguro. Vuelve al castillo. ─le pidió George.

─No,-murmuró decidida─ hoy hay luna llena. Me quedaré hasta que lo vea.

George no pudo más que sonreír ante la cabezonería de su compañera. Sabía que sólo tomaba decisiones inconscientes para ver alguna criatura que le fascinara, pero aun así no podía dejarla sola ahí en medio. Era obvio que podía correr algún peligro en una noche como esa, así que si no pensaba marcharse al castillo tal vez él pudiera ayudarle.

-Luna, ¿no crees que tendrías más posibilidades de ver al kraken desde el aire?

-Mmm… Claro, pero no tengo ningún hipogrifo. –musitó con inocencia.- Y… volar con mi escoba por encima de la laguna no me parece muy seguro. Soy algo torpe, ¿sabes?, y puede que el kraken acabase comiéndome.

-Bueno, yo había pensado en… -guardó silencio. George creyó que incluso Luna podría asustarse de un aelthrig así que tal vez lo mejor fuera simplemente llevarla hasta él sin decirle nada. –Ven. Tengo un plan. Te prometo que vas a ver al kraken, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

Luna pareció tomar la decisión de acompañarle sin pensar. Sabía que George Weasley a pesar de ser un poco gamberro era de fiar, y ella estaba deseando ver al calamar gigante. Así que sencillamente se pegó a él sin decir una palabra y comenzaron a andar. Pero Luna Lovegood no era idiota y sabía que el bosque prohibido era peligroso, así que nada más se percató de que era allí donde iban le preguntó a George al respecto.

─¿Dónde vamos?

─Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado. Vengo aquí cada noche, nada malo nos pasará.

─¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría que un doxy me mordiera las orejas. Una vez me pasó, ¿sabes? Y las tengo tan sensibles que se me hincharon como tomates durante una semana. ─parloteó con un tono de voz confidente, contándole su tragedia.

George volvió a sonreír. Ahí estaban, adentrándose en el bosque prohibido una noche de luna llena, y todo lo que le preocupaba a Luna es que un doxy le mordiera las orejas. La verdad, a él le preocupaba más que le mordiera un hombre lobo. Cuando se adentraron definitivamente en el bosque pudo notar cómo Luna se pegaba más a él y miraba hacia todos lados, como si su instinto de protección estuviera a punto de estallar. Anduvieron durante casi cinco minutos y en un momento dado George detuvo sus pasos, al tiempo que Luna inspeccionaba las huellas de un animal en el suelo, de un animal gigantesco. El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de plástico con carne. Cogió un filete y lo lanzó a unos metros por delante de ellos.

─¡Perseo! ─llamó al animal ante la estupefacción de su compañera, que miraba al frente con curiosidad.

A los pocos segundos apareció ante ellos Perseo, su aelthrig. Un muggle pudiera haberlo confundido con un tigre de bengala blanco, solo que tenía alas y un tamaño mucho mayor que un insulso tigre. De hecho el animal que estaba frente a Luna a una distancia prudencial le sacaba unos 20 centímetros de altura a la chica. Esta lo observaba con miedo y curiosidad, sin poder evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, era algo instintivo al estar frente a aquella bestia.

─George… ¿tienes un aelthrig como mascota? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ─susurró por miedo de alterar al animal.

─Tranquila, Luna. No son tan malos como dicen.

El animal parecía ajeno a la conversación, disfrutando del alimento con la cabeza gacha.

─Están en la clasificación XXXX del ministerio, George. Son peligrosos. Muy bonitos, pero peligrosos. Muchos magos han muerto a lomos de uno. Será mejor que nos vayamos. –murmuró en un momento de lucidez.

─Luna, por favor. Perseo me conoce desde hace dos años. Esos magos que no han sabido domesticar un aelthrig es porque no los trataron con cariño. Verás. ─afirmó al tiempo que andaba hacia el animal con decisión. Luna lo retuvo con una oposición sobrehumana.

─¡George! ¡¿Pretendes morir?! ─ante los gritos de la joven el animal, sin levantar la cabeza, comenzó a gruñir y todas las rayas negras de su cuerpo se volvieron de un azul iridiscente. ─¿Ves lo que digo? Son peligrosos. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir abrasado por su cuerpo?! –casi lloraba Luna, que no comprendía la actitud de su compañero.

El gemelo Weasley sonrió comprensivo y le acarició el cabello rubio a la chica, ella no entendía la verdad.

─Luna, escucha. Sé cómo tratar a un aelthrig. Sé que muchos magos han muerto abrasados a lomos de uno de ellos pero es porque no hicieron lo que debían. Todo aelthrig irradia calor por sus franjas al sentirse amenazado.

-No sólo calor.

─Está bien. No sólo calor, tienen un fuego azul que quema como el infierno. Pero si eres capaz de aguantar el dolor sobre él y eres capaz de calmarlo vuelve a un estado normal, ya no te quema.

─Sí, George, pero de cualquier manera las heridas te matan antes de que seas capaz de bajarte de él y volver al suelo. ─añadió conocedora del peligro de aquel animal tan bonito. Su padre le había contado esas historias y ella no las olvidaba.

─Luna, yo he montado a lomos de Perseo, y sigo aquí, vivo e ileso.

Esa afirmación hizo dudar a la joven y por un momento permaneció en silencio, mirando intermitentemente a su compañero y al animal, que seguía despidiendo un calor sobrehumano.

─Escucha, el secreto no está en calmarlo, sino en acariciarlo, en tratarlo con cariño y sin buscar nada más de él. Son animales muy intuitivos, Luna, saben cuándo eres bueno con ellos por desinterés y cuando buscas algo más. Si todos aquellos magos murieron es porque no tenían buenas intenciones, o tal vez los domesticaron a base de hechizos. Eso no funciona con ellos. Si estás a lomos de un aelthrig y consigues calmarlo, dejará de abrasarte, y si aun en ese momento lo tratas con amor, sus franjas irradian un fuego curativo. Por eso sobreviví. No me preguntes cómo ocurre, sólo sé que es así. Ellos mismos te curan.

Luna lo contemplaba impertérrita. Sólo alguien tan valiente y a la vez humilde como George podía enfrentarse al dolor físico más absoluto con tal de obtener un amor incondicional. Ya casi no tenía miedo, de hecho inconscientemente había dado un paso hacia el animal.

─Pero… ─intentaba articular palabra.

─Es pariente del nundu, incluso de la quimera. Pero yo creo que también está relacionado con el fénix, aunque no se dice nada de ello en los libros, claro. Es independiente, y solitario, por eso se siente amenazado en cuanto alguien se acerca. –ante el silencio de Luna él continuó con su explicación. Por fin podía contarle a alguien lo que sabía. ─Y en vez de atacar, como haría otro animal tan grande, se dedica a defenderse. Sólo te quema si te acercas demasiado a él. Realmente no pretende hacer daño, sólo quiere que no le hagan daño a él.

─Y… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Es… es muy bonito George pero, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

─¿Cuánto deseas ver al kraken?

─Mucho. Aunque realmente es un calamar gigante, ¿sabes? Algún alumno hizo correr la voz de que era un kraken para asustar a los de primero.

George sonrió sabedor de quién hizo correr el rumor, o mejor dicho qué dos alumnos lo hicieron.

─Bien. El calamar gigante es mucho más fácil de ver desde el aire. –Luna lo miraba curiosa- ¿Ves las alas de Perseo?

─¡Pero…! ¿No me has oído? No sé manejar bien ni una escoba, ¿acaso crees que yo podría…? Un aelthrig, George… Ni siquiera estoy segura de aguantar ese dolor.

─Claro que sí, Luna. Sé que no eres una cobarde, y además eres inteligente, sabrás hacerlo. No te preocupes, Perseo es buen chico, si le tratas bien te tratará bien.

Luna pareció sopesar la situación, y con un simple "¿quieres ver al calamar gigante o no?" el gemelo Weasley la terminó de convencer. De la mano de él se fue acercando paso a paso al aelthrig hasta estar a sólo unos centímetros de él, sintiendo el calor que ya casi podía abrasarla.

─Debes acariciarle el lomo, si le tocas la cabeza en primer lugar seguramente se enfade. Primero el lomo, luego la cabeza y después subiremos en él, ¿vale? –le propuso George y observó cómo ella asentía algo insegura, pero de cualquier manera le tendía la mano al animal, todavía sin llegar a tocarlo, y con los ojos apretados. –Ah, y Luna, no debes gritar. Se alteraría más.

La aludida tragó saliva y por fin, con lentitud, colocó su mano sobre el lomo de Perseo. Nada más hacerlo ahogó un grito con su otra mano y George, sabedor del dolor inhumano que estaba sufriendo le ayudó a acallar el aullido tapándole la boca. Luna estaba colorada, las lágrimas se le saltaban de los ojos y era incapaz de mover la mano, si lo hacía la apartaría de ahí y saldría corriendo. Si alguien la viera en ese momento jamás de los jamases dejarían de llamarla Lunática Lovegood, porque ni ella misma entendía cómo había llegado a aceptar semejante locura.

La palma de la mano de Luna casi burbujeaba, su piel estaba absolutamente chamuscada y George intentaba ayudarla a que todo eso acabara pronto, haciéndole acariciar la cabeza del animal para calmarlo. Luna sollozaba como una niña, completamente apoyada contra el cuerpo de George. Le dolía verla así, pero era la única manera. Lo que le consolaba era que después podría resarcirla con un vuelo a lomos de su Perseo, y que además la curaría, no tenía ninguna duda.

Unos segundos después de que Luna acariciara la cabeza del aelthrig las franjas de este dejaron de ser tan iridiscentes y disminuyeron algo su temperatura. Digamos que pasó de infierno absoluto a lava ardiendo. De hecho incluso la mano de George, que ayudaba a Luna a no separarse del animal, estaba quemada, aunque él guardaba silencio, ya se había enfrentado a ese dolor varias veces antes. Bueno, el pelaje seguía ardiendo pero había descendido la temperatura, así que George se colocó a lomos de Perseo, si no lo hacía puede que el animal se fuera de su lado asustado, y entonces sus manos perderían la piel de forma permanente. Sólo el propio aelthrig podía curarles semejantes desgarros. Luna le miró aterrorizada, ¿es que no era humano? ¿Cómo podía subirse en ese animal con la temperatura que tenía? Ella había sufrido el ataque de muchas criaturas mágicas pero nunca había sentido nada como eso. De hecho estuvo a punto de alejarse del animal y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque George le retuvo la mano con rapidez.

─¡No, Luna, sólo él te puede curar! Si no el quemazo te alcanzará hasta el hueso y no llegarás ni al castillo con vida. –Luna, aguantando los gritos y con dos lagrimones en los ojos, volvió a tragar saliva.

─¿Qué… qué hago?-musitó llorosa. Las piernas de George, a lomos de Perseo, empezaban a quemarse pero le dolían igual que ver a Luna de ese modo. Acabaría con eso cuanto antes. Se inclinó hacia delante sobre el lomo del animal y lo abrazó, a la vez que le susurraba algo ininteligible. La piel de todo su cuerpo se puso colorada y comenzó a quemarse, pero cuando Luna estuvo a punto de apartarle del felino las franjas del pelaje volvieron a adquirir su tono negro habitual, y la piel de George dejó de achicharrarse.

─Ven. Sube. Nos curará. –musitó George con la voz ronca por el dolor reprimido. Se irguió como pudo y miró la mano de Luna, que estaba llena de ampollas y pegada al pelaje del animal, algo deshecha. Cerró los ojos y la ayudó a subir delante de él. Ambos estaban sentados a lomos del animal y todavía cabían otras dos personas más, era absolutamente enorme. En ese mismo instante las franjas del animal volvieron a brillar, y cuando Luna pensaba que volvería el dolor comenzó a sentir cómo su mano en carne viva dejaba de supurar y de darle pinchazos. Miró a George y vio que su cara volvía a tener la piel en perfecto estado, con una sonrisa.

─Te dije que Perseo nos curaría.

─Menos mal. Pensé… pensé que no lo soportaría. –murmuró avergonzada, y George le acarició el pelo con la mano recuperada.

Luna suspiraba al tiempo que su mano recobraba por completo la normalidad y no pudo creerlo, ¡estaba a lomos de un aelthrig, una criatura de clasificación XXXX!

─Ahora viene lo mejor. –sonrió George al tiempo que Luna sentía cómo un espasmo recorría las alas del felino por primera vez, que comenzó a estirarlas al tiempo que daba varios pasos. –Agárrate. Yo me sostendré en ti.

Luna hizo lo que el pelirrojo le pedía; en el momento en que Perseo tenía las alas extendidas por completo se apoyó sobre el animal y le rodeó el enorme cuello con los brazos. George la abrazó por la espalda justo en el momento en que una sacudida tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Perseo había echado a volar. Ambos comenzaron a reír, de los nervios y de la ilusión, y Luna no dejaba de acariciar a Perseo, que ronroneaba como si de un gato se tratara. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban a unos quince metros de altura y se sostuvieron más fuerte contra el tigre. Luna rozaba tiernamente la planta de los pies contra el pelaje blanco, haciéndose cosquillas.

─Bueno, mira hacia abajo, ¿no? Que no nos hemos quemado para nada. –dijo George con alegría.

Luna se asomó por el lado derecho de la cabeza del aelthrig y en el oscuro agua de la laguna vio unos tentáculos de varios metros de longitud. Soltó un gritito de entusiasmo al tiempo que sonreía extasiada, y a punto estuvo de caerse del felino por la emoción. George la sostuvo riendo.

─Cuidado, Luna.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo mi Perseo.<em>

_Hacerme saber qué pensáis con un review por favor._

_¿Os gustaría que lo siguiera como minific -por el pairing, digo-?_

_Gracias por leer,_

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
